villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Buzzlina Von Beena
Buzzlina Von Beena, simply known as Buzzlina, is the (former) main antagonist of the 2014 3D computer-animated German-Australian-Belgian comedy adventure film, Maya the Bee (promoted theatrically as "Maya the Bee Movie") based on the 1912 German comic book series, The Adventures of Maya the Bee by Waldemar Bonsels. In the movie Buzzlina Is the very strict royal councilor of the hive, not beeing that the bees are having fun or not working and considers that her queen is incapable of directing the hive. She appears first at the moment when Maya sow in spite of itself the mess Buzzlina scolds her and tells her to clean up her mess but the queen tells her that it does not matter and asks her to make sure that Maya comes to school, but barely returning she realizes that Maya is gone. During the manufacture of royal jelly, Buzzlina Asks the queen to repulse the hornets, but the Queen tells him that the hornets did not attack them despite the protests of Buzzlina. When the pollen tube is plugged by Maya who had fallen into it, Buzzlina asks his stooge Crawley to disengage it. Which results that Crawley is pushed on Buzzlina which is propelled on royal jelly which then fly in the air. She manages to catch it before it touches the ground but becomes furious when she hears Maya say it smells good, she scolds Maya for having almost destroyed the royal jelly because the queen can not eat anything else. At this moment Buzzlina begins to think of a plan to replace the queen, She then interrupted a conversion between the queen and Maya to tell the little bee to stand well, to which the queen replied that she had asked Buzzlina to lead Maya at the school, she replies that she will do it and after the queen left Buzzlina grabbed Maya by antennae and took her to school. She was quickly exasperated by Maya who never stopped singing or saying that what Buzzlina says is debilitating. Crazy of rage she forbade Maya to do her first flight or even the others flight. Later Buzzlina stole royal jelly and intended to accuse hornets for theft. But she was surprised by Maya coming to tell her that she had learned the lesson, until she asked him what she was doing with the jelly, She immediately made the little bee come out of the room and told her that she was banned because she was good at nothing. She then makes an announcement to the other bees (of course a lie) to tell them that hornets have stolen royal jelly and that the queen's life depends on it. She then asked Crawley to take the queen who was weak in her throne room. After the guards she sent tell the hornets to leave the meadow return to tell him that the hornets refuse to leave, Buzzlina then said sinisterly '' Excellent '' because it will be able to attack the hornets for this pretext. Buzzlina proclaims herself queen and lies again saying that the former queen is dead and She declared war on hornets. When Maya returns to the Ruche to find the royal jelly because she knows that they are not the hornets but finds face to face with Buzzlina who makes her immediately locked up in a dungeon to be sure she does not spoil her plan. During the battle against hornets Buzzlina is struggling with the hornet leader who was also angry at the bees because he believed that the bees destroyed their house. The battle ends when Maya and his friends disguised as monster try to reason bees and hornets, but Buzzlina reveals the deceit and ordered his armed forces to attack the hornets until Maya intervened and dreamed that it was Buzzlina who stole her. Buzzlina tries again to lie but she tears a rope that makes a scarecrow on her and other insects. When the scarecrow was moved Buzzlina loses the crown showing the royal jelly hidden in the crown. Willy takes the royal jelly before she gets stuck on it. Buzzlina ordered Crawley to catch Willy but he refused because he had enough of the evil that Buzzlina. She howls with anger by continuing to proclaim herself queen of the bees and orders him to bow before her as well as all others. To her surprise all the bees bow but she realizes that it is the real queen behind her arrives. Buzzlina tents then plead that she only wanted the good of the Hive but no one believes her lies any more, she ends by bowing to the queen. During the party organized by the queen to make peace with other insects. Buzzlina was relieved of his duties. Trivia *She was voiced by Jacki Weaver. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Lawful Evil